Characters
The various characters in Ashita no Joe Tange Gym Joe ; , nickname is :Voiced by: Teruhiko Aoi, Kei Tomiyama (Pilot Film), Yoshito Yasuhara (Radio Drama) :Live-Action Film: Shōji Ishibashi (1970), Tomohisa Yamashita (2011) :Italian Name: Rocky Joe The protagonist of the story. An OPBF Champion and 1st in the World Ranking. He is known for his long bangs and for always wearing a worn out beige coat and a red flat cap. Not long after birth he found himself in many orphanages and facilities. However, he quickly grew tired of the boring life and frequently escaped in search for 'a place of happiness' (or as Danpei Tange refers to it as 'tomorrow'), eventually finding his way to the Doya Town, where the story takes place. In the last moments of the story his smile indicates that he finds his 'place of happiness' i.e. boxing. Joe is rude and quick to fight, but he can also be very frivolous at times. Because of his rough upbringing he is a delinquent who likes his solitude, but he later grows to appreciate his new friends and rivals. He is not very good at understanding women, and essentially only treats them nice out of giri. Usually when the situations become emotional he likes to act tough to avoid people from finding his soft side. As a result of Riki'ishi's death, he temporarily suffers from yips and cannot hit people in the temple, but he later overcomes this. This allows him to move past the loss of Riki'ishi. He often feels really hurt when he finds out that something bad has happened to his opponents due to their match. He is a bantamweight and his specialties include the cross counter and the No Guard stance. He has extraordinary punching strength, fortitude, and boxing spirit, often standing up after taking killer blows and has been known to counter cross-counters (a double-cross), possessing a raw, natural talent for the sport. He has even countered double crosses with a triple-cross, implying he has high-level technical abilities. Following his fight with Riki'ishi, he begins to better develop his guarding. During his fight with Jos'e, he even unconsciously uses his own corkscrew punch against Jos'e. Danpei ; :Voiced by: Jūkei Fujioka, Takeshi Aono (Boxing Mania Video Game), Akira Nagoya (Pilot Film), Haruhiko Saitō (Radio Drama) :Live-Action Film: Ryūtarō Tatsumi (1970), Teruyuki Kagawa (2011) : He is an ex-boxer who was unable to fulfil his dream of becoming the world champion (most probably because of losing his eye). Due to his broken dreams he tries to become boxing coach of the boxer who could become the world champion but all his students abandon him. As a result of this he starts drinking to forget the pain of his broken dreams but one day he finds a boy capable of becoming a world champion, Joe Yabuki. I.e He believes that Joe has a bright 'tomorrow'. Danpei tries to convince him to become a boxer but it goes in vain till Joe himself finds a reason to box. : After Joe comes back to Namida bridge from the correction house. Danpei starts training him for becoming a professional boxer. Initially, Danpei looks at Joe as a means to fulfil his Dreams, but later he truly starts caring for Joe. Mammoth ; :Voiced by: Toku Nishio, Jiro Daruma (Ashita no Joe 2), Shiro Kishibe (Film), Daisuke Gōri (Boxing Mania Video Game) :Live-Action Film: Masaaki Yamamoto (1970), Katsuya (2011) : Real name : Nishi is Joe's best friend, sparring partner and later he also becomes Joe's trainer. He is a juvenile delinquent. He first meets Joe in a juvenile jail, where they fight each other and Joe defeats him. Nishi later meets Joe at the correction house where they become friends. : Nishi's personality changes drastically from an arrogant juvenile delinquent to calm worker at a grocery store. He takes a liking to boxing after watching Joe's match against Rikishi. When Joe comes back to Namida Bridge he is surprised to find Nishi at the Tange boxing gym, Nishi joins the gym to learn boxing and to continue being with Joe. Nishi is an averagely good boxer. He was the only useful sparring partner Joe had in the entire story. Nishi has a crush on Noriko Hayashi, who is the daughter of his boss at the grocery store. Nishi injures his fist in a match and painfully decides to retire from boxing. In his retirement party he confesses that he will always be proud of dedicating his youth to boxing. Later, Nishi marries Noriko and becomes more dedicated to his work at the convenience store but he also continues to help Joe with his training. Shiraki Gym Yoko ; :Voiced by: Kazuko Nishizawa, Masako Ebisu (ep. 34~44), Emi Tanaka (Ashita no Joe 2), Fumi Dan (Film) :Live-Action Film: Yōko Takagi (1970), Karina (2011) Toru ; :Voiced by: Shūsei Nakamura, Toshiyuki Hosokawa (Film), Hideyuki Hori (Boxing Mania Video Game), Kōji Shimizu (Radio Drama) :Live-Action Film: Seiichirō Kameishi (1970), Yūsuke Iseya (2011) :Italian Name: Toro Riki ; :Voiced by: Tamio Ōki :Live-Action Film: Bontarō Miake (1970), Masahiko Tsugawa (2011) Rivals Wolf ; :Voiced by: Osamu Katō, Gorō Naya (Ashita no Joe 2) :Live-Action Film: Speedy Hayase (1970), Mitsuki Koga (2011) Jun ; :Voiced by: Keiko Yokozawa (Ashita no Joe 2) :Wolf's fiancée. Jiro ; :Voiced by: Yoku Shioya (Ashita no Joe 2) Jun's little brother. He is on the verge of becoming a juvenile delinquent but after a little bit of encouragement by the OPBF champion, Joe Yabuki, he decides to learn boxing seriously and sells away his bike. Carlos ; :Voiced by: Taichirō Hirokawa, Ryūsei Nakao (Ashita no Joe 2), Joe Yamanaka (Film) Harry ; :Voiced by: Takeshi Kuwabara, Michihiro Ikemizu (Ashita no Joe 2) : Carlos Rivera's manager & childhood bestfriend. ; :Voiced by: Norio Wakamoto (Ashita no Joe 2) Harimau ; :Voiced by: Takashi Taguchi (Ashita no Joe 2) :Italian Name: Hamario Jose ; :Voiced by: Yoshito Miyamura (Ashita no Joe 2), Masami Okada (film) Goromaki ; :Voiced by: Chikao Ōtsuka, Takeshi Watabe (Ashita no Joe 2) Tiger ; :Voiced by: Shōzō Iizuka, Hiroya Ishimaru (Ashita no Joe 2) : Doya Town Chibi-tachi Sachi ; :Voiced by: Fuyumi Shiraishi :Live-Action Film: Rina Hatakeyama (2011) Kinoko ; :Voiced by: Keiko Ushizaki, Junko Hori (Ashita no Joe 2) Taro ; :Voiced by: Hiroshi Masuoka, Kiyonobu Suzuki (Ashita no Joe 2) Hyoromatsu ; :Voiced by: Kaneta Kimotsuki Chuk1 ; :Voiced by: Noriko Tsukase Tonk1 ; :Voiced by: Jōji Yanami, Hiroko Maruyama (Ashita no Joe 2) Chibi ; :Voiced by: Mitsuko Asō : Hayashi Family Noriko ; :Voiced by: Kaoru Ozawa, Kei Moriwaki (Ashita no Joe 2) K7 ; :Voiced by: Setsuo Wakui, Minoru Yada (Ashita no Joe 2) Tamako ; :Voiced by: Teruko Abe, Shō Saitō (Ashita no Joe 2) Category:Characters